When windows are left open for fresh and cool air, rain and other forms of precipitation may come inside, particularly if blown in by wind. An open window is an invitation for flooding on any rainy day, especially during a windy thunderstorm. Therefore one cannot leave an open window unattended during the day when it may rain. During the evening, if a window is open to let in fresh cool air, if it starts to rain one may have to suffer the inconvenience of waking up, going to the open window now soaked in rain, closing the window, drying up the wet spot on the floor, and then trying to go back to sleep. This interrupts a good night's sleep, not to mention damaging the property around or below the window.
Although louvered windows have existed for a long time and are used in some houses in certain regions far south where the weather is mild, they cannot keep rain out when there is a steady wind, thus making them prone to flooding.
The alternative to the open window is most likely a closed window, which in hot weather necessitates the operation of an air-conditioning system. Without air conditioning, one would have to suffer the heat and suffocation in a close-off building or space. As energy becomes more and more expensive, and the world becomes more environmentally conscious, more people would like to have an open window to let the air flow through their residences or businesses. Yet, inclement weather makes the open window a liability, an inconvenience, and sometimes impossibility.
To address these problems, my U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/836,574 discloses various devices that perform the dual function of letting fresh air in or through a building or structure while keeping rain out in inclement weather. Such devices, which I call dry-open-window or “DOW” devices, allow fresh air into a building or structure while keeping the rain out at wind speeds up to a certain limit. My published application also discloses a device in which a fan will be added to the DOW device, to further enhance the flow of the air from outside but will keep the rain out at the same time at wind speeds up to a predetermined limit.
More particularly, the DOW device is disposed in an open window or any opening, and secured against the window frame or the frame of the opening, to let the air through the window or opening. At the same time, however, the DOW device keeps rain drops or any other precipitation from entering the window or opening even though the rain drops or precipitation may be forced towards the window or opening, as by a wind or any other air movement.
The DOW fan works in conjunction with the DOW, and has all the functions of DOW, but includes a mechanized fan, typically driven by electricity, to increase the air flow through the window or the opening in either direction, but to keep rain drops or any other precipitation from entering the window or opening.